Pressespiegel
Press review in English thumb Dringend *'Wir bitten, GuttenPlag beim Abschlussbericht zu helfen'. Zusammen geht es einfacher. Helfen Sie mit bei der kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung. Die Sicherung eines hochwertigen Abschlussberichtes bedarf unbedingt weiterer Mitstreiter. Näheres finden Sie hier. Aktuell *'journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Siehe auch unsere Rubrik "Monatsmagazine April 2011" *'VroniPlag:' Die Netzgemeinde befindet mittlerweile über ein Viertel der Doktorarbeit (bezogen auf die Seitenzahl) von der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin als Plagiat-infiziert. Zum Pressespiegel von VroniPlag *'Staatsanwaltschaft Hof:' Frühestens im Sommer oder Anfang Herbst sei mit einer Zwischenbilanz der wegen des Vorwurfs der Urheberrechtsverletzung eingeleiteten Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg zu rechnen *'SWR-Fernsehen': Besser lesen (Sendetermin: Donnerstag, 21. April 2011 23:25 Uhr) Thema u.a. ist die zu Guttenberg-Biographie im Zusammenhang mit der Plagiatsaffäre (Quelle: Presseportal zum Programm des SWR) *'Universität Bayreuth:' aktuelle Medienmitteilungen zum weiteren Vorgehen (12. April 2011) Übrigens: auch die Monatsmagazine April 2011 werden stets aktualisiert. Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns 'getwittert' und auf 'Facebook' gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 22. April 2011 * Veranstaltungshinweis - heute, 22. 04. 2011, 19:10-20:00 Uhr, Deutschlandfunk, Das Kulturgespräch: [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/programmtipp/kulturgespraech/1440371/ Nach Guttenberg: Was ist uns die Wissenschaft wert] - Wiedergabe der Podiumsdiskussion des 41. ZEIT-Forum Wissenschaft vom 19. 04. 2011 in Berlin http://www.idw-online.de/pages/de/event34913 - Audio: MP3. ---- 21. April 2011 *'Spiegel: 'Wie Schummler und Frisierer der Wissenschaft helfen (Diana Schmidt-Pfister) "Der Plagiatsfall Guttenberg schien in vielerlei Hinsicht beispiellos: Die große Geschwindigkeit bei Aufklärung und Sanktionierung, die unvorhergesehene öffentlich betriebene Aufarbeitung im Guttenplag Wiki, das ungeheuerliche Ausmaß des Plagiats - und schließlich Guttenbergs beharrliches Leugnen und die enge Verquickung von Wissenschaft und hoher Politik in seiner Person." *'Telepolis:' Höhere kriminelle Energie? (Peter Mühlbauer) " Denn je aufwendiger ein Täter vorgeht, desto höher schätzt ein Gericht seine so genannte 'kriminelle Energie' ein, die großen Einfluss auf das Strafmaß hat, das bei Urheberrechtsverstößen bis zu drei Jahren Haft reicht. (...) In diesem Zusammenhang wird eine bislang nicht im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit stehende Eigenschaft ihrer Arbeit interessant: Sowohl Guttenberg als auch Koch-Mehrin promovierten über europapolitische Themen." allen geäußerten Vermutungen hat jedoch gleichfalls am 21. April 2011 die StA Heidelberg das Verfahren gegen Fr. Koch-Mehrin wegen Verjährung [http://www.landgericht-heidelberg.de/servlet/PB/menu/1267934/index.html?ROOT=1175715 eingestellt. , Externer] *'Volksstimme:' Vielsagendes Schweigen (Steffen Honig) "Das Internet kann teuflisch sein. Diese Erfahrung muss gerade Silvana Koch-Mehrin von der FDP machen. Genüsslich und vor allem anonym sezieren Plagiatsjäger die Doktorarbeit der Vizepräsidentin des Europaparlamentes. Doch wie im Falle Guttenberg gilt: Der Jäger lebt von seiner Beute. Wenn Frau Koch-Mehrin keinen Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums begangen hat, müsste sie sich nicht in vielsagendes Schweigen hüllen." *'Welt:' Dr.plag Silvana Koch-Mehrin (Daniel Friedrich Sturm) "Anonyme, nicht unumstrittene Internetnutzer untersuchen immer mehr wissenschaftliche Arbeiten. Beim früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg war es GuttenPlag Wiki, bei Edmund Stoibers Tochter Veronica Saß und Koch-Mehrin eben VroniPlag." *'Zeit:' Nach Guttenberg - Was ist uns die Wissenschaft wert? "Auf dem ZEIT-Forum in der Berlin-Brandenburgischen Akademie der Wissenschaften trafen sich am 19. April Politiker, Wissenschaftler und andere Fachleute, um über Plagiate und Forschungsfälschungen zu diskutieren. Wie kann die Qualität der Forschung verbessert werden?" ---- 20. April 2011 *'Berliner Kurier:' Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen Guttenberg? (Kabarettist Chin Meyer) "Seit dem Guttenberg-Desaster oder den Vorwürfen gegen FDP-Politikerin Koch-Mehrin sind wir sehr 'Plagiat-sensitiv'! Immer bemüht, sofort die Quellen anzugeben. Das wirft allerdings Probleme auf: Welcher Satz ist nicht bereits gesagt? Welches Wort ungesprochen?" *'Deutschlandfunk:' Über den Nutzen und Schaden des Internes (Andreas Haderlein im Gespräch mit Burkhard Müller-Ullrich) "Müller-Ullrich: Gehört auch die ganze Schwarmintelligenz dazu und vielleicht auch das Phänomen Guttenplag, wo also alle aufgefordert waren zu melden, was sie noch bei Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit an faulen Stellen fanden? Haderlein: Das ist richtig, und genau darum geht es auch, wo sozusagen ein Kollektiv von mehr oder minder aktiv beteiligten Menschen herangezogen wird oder genutzt wird, um Lösungen herbeizuführen, Fehler zu finden, und GuttenPlag Wiki ist natürlich ein schönes Beispiel und es kam auch genau zur richtigen Zeit, nämlich als ich in der Schlussphase dieser Studie war, und das musste ich dann natürlich auch noch mit reinnehmen." *'DRadio Wissen:' Neues von der Plagiatsfront (Michael Gessat) "Eine Doktorarbeit auf Plagiate überprüfen – das wäre eigentlich die Aufgabe der Professoren und Gutachter, die die jeweilige Promotion betreuen. Seit der Affäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist die akademische Fleißaufgabe schon ein wenig zum 'Volkssport' im Internet geworden. Wir erinnern uns: Im Wiki 'Guttenplag' hatten unzählige namenlose Mitarbeiter in ein paar Tagen geschafft, wozu eine Einzelperson Wochen und Monate gebraucht hätte; und die säuberlich dokumentierte Auflistung im Netz, für jedermann jederzeit zu erreichen, ließ anschließend keinerlei Zweifel am Umfang und an der Art der Plagiate mehr zu." *'Handelsblatt:' Plagiatsvorwürfe: SPD fordert von Koch-Mehrin Erklärung (Dietmar Neuerer) "'Die Vizepräsidentin des Europäischen Parlamentes sollte dazu öffentlich Stellung beziehen. Dabei weiß sie ohne Zweifel, dass ein ausbleibendes Dementi nur zu ihren Ungunsten bewertet werden kann', sagte der Innenexperte der SPD-Fraktion im Bundestag, Sebastian Edathy, Handelsblatt Online. 'Insofern verwundert ihr Verhalten beziehungsweise kommt einem Eingeständnis durch Schweigen gleich', fügte das Fraktionsvorstandsmitglied hinzu." *'FINANCIAL TIMES:' Plagiatsjäger bezichtigen Koch-Mehrin der Täuschung "Die Internet-Plattform 'GuttenPlag' hatte mit ihren Untersuchungen erheblich zum Sturz des damaligen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) beigetragen. Ihm wurde der Doktortitel inzwischen von der Universität Bayreuth aberkannt. Guttenberg gab Anfang März unter starkem öffentlichen Druck alle politischen Ämter auf." *'news.de:' Den Vielleicht-Doktoren auf die Finger schauen (Annika Einsle) "Ganz Deutschland war Anfang des Jahres in Aufruhr geraten als bekannt wurde, dass Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) seine Doktorarbeit gefälscht haben soll. Eigene Communities (direkter Link zu GuttenPlag) gründeten sich im Internet, um den Anschuldigungen auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch der Ansturm auf die Doktorarbeit in den Bibliotheken blieb bisher weitestgehend aus." *'ShortNews:' Meist arbeiten sie anonym, doch was treibt sie an? "Nachdem sich anonyme Plagiatsjäger bereits im Internet auf der Seite 'GuttenPlag Wiki' formiert hatten, findet man die meisten von Ihnen im Moment auf der Seite 'VroniPlag Wiki', wo sie munter nach kopierten Stellen in der Doktorarbeit von Veronica Saß suchen. Manchmal nächtelang." ("Quelle: spiegel.de" lt. news.de, Externer) *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' Der Schwarm bin ich (Oliver Trenkamp) "Bei Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg war es noch ein einzelner Wissenschaftler, der die Affäre lostrat: der Jurist Andreas Fischer-Lescano. Erst danach gingen im Netz anonyme Plagiatsjäger daran, die Doktorarbeit des damaligen Verteidigungsministers zu überprüfen. Organisiert über die Seite 'GuttenPlag Wiki' sammelten und dokumentierten sie plagiierte Textstellen in einem enormen Tempo." *'taz.de:' Jäger der verlorenen Zitate (A. Lehmann und F. Valin) "Der Initiator des GuttenplagWikis, PlagDoc, antwortete einst auf die Frage, warum er auf seiner Anonymität beharre, er selbst schreibe gerade an seiner Doktorarbeit und wolle im Wissenschaftsbetrieb arbeiten: und da kommt es nicht gut an, wenn man als Nestbeschmutzer gilt. Das mag für viele ein Motiv gewesen sein: Einer Online-Umfrage auf dem GuttenPlag Wiki zufolge haben über 60 Prozent der aktiven Nutzer des Guttenplag-Wikis ein Studium abgeschlossen, beinahe zwanzig Prozent haben selbst promoviert. Im Schnitt sind die 1034 Befragten 38 Jahre alt und zu 82 Prozent männlich. Zum Zeitpunkt der Umfrage hatte die Suche nach Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit des damaligen Verteidigungsministers einen Höhepunkt erreicht. Inzwischen tummeln sich einstige Guttenplagger in einem anderen Wiki: VroniPlag." *'Technik Blog:' Der Wiki-Trend (Ansgar) "Der neuste Fall von (Dr.) Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg löste auch heftige Diskussionen aus. Bekannt geworden war dies zwar nicht durch ein Wiki, jedoch wurde direkt nach der Veröffentlichung des angeblich gefälschten Dr.-Titels ein Wiki gegründet, wo User Textstellen aus der Doktor-Arbeit Guttenbergs, die kopiert wurden aus Büchern, reinschreiben. Das ganze nennt sich GuttenPlag Wiki (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate). Im Internet gibt es natürlich noch viel mehr Wikis und die Anzahl der Wikis steigt Täglich, weil man gemerkt hat, dass man mit einem Wiki durchaus erfolgreich sein kann und, dass Wikis in der Bevölkerung im Moment sehr beliebt sind." *'WAZ': Zweifelhafte Frau Dr. ''(Kommentar von Wilhelm Klümper) "Koch-Mehrin und Guttenberg gehören zu der Sorte von Politikern, die sich aus Eitelkeit und zur Befeuerung ihrer Karriere mit dem Doktortitel schmücken wollen. Nicht der Drang zur wissenschaftlichen Arbeit, die Lust am Forschen, treibt sie. Der Betrug durch Abschreiben bei Karrierepromotionen ist kein Kavaliersdelikt. Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin verderben die guten Sitten. Wenn Frau Doktor Anstand hätte, würde sie die Konsequenzen ziehen und gehen." *'WELT ONLINE: Kopfnoten: Die Rolle des Lebens'' (Sabine Menkens) "Note 1: Als er dem Verein Jugendfilmprojekte Oberfranken letzten Sommer die Zusage gab, in dem Film 'Legend of Brothers' den Minister zu geben, konnte Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg noch nicht ahnen, was das Leben noch so bringt. Jetzt hat der Film Premiere, und Guttenberg wirkt als Minister seltsam aus der Zeit gefallen. Doch Regisseur Michael von Hohenberg hatte nur Lob für Guttenberg: 'Ich würde ihm als Schauspieler eine glatte Eins geben.'" *'ZDF' "Jede Doktorarbeit sollte online sein" Professorin Weber-Wulff über Koch-Mehrin und die Plagiatsjäger (Ein "heute.de"-Interview, geführt von Frederic Huwendiek) "Sie macht mit bei der Plagiatsjagd - und fordert, alle Doktorarbeiten ins Netz zu stellen: Die Informatik-Professorin Debora Weber-Wulff im heute.de-Interview über Koch-Mehrins Note, die Versäumnisse der Wissenschaft und ihre eigene Promotion." (...) "heute.de: Wie überprüfen Sie selbst, ob einer ihrer Studenten schummelt? Weber-Wulff: 'Das ist ganz simpel. Man muss die Arbeit nur von Anfang bis Ende lesen. Da reicht es nicht, sich nur Vorwort und Schluss anzuschauen. Wobei - bei Guttenberg hätte schon das gereicht. Wenn es dann Stilbrüche gibt, muss man zwei, drei Wörter googlen und schon wird man fündig. Plagiatssoftware taugt nicht viel." *'Zeit: ''Fall Guttenberg: Hochschulexperten fordern weitreichende Konsequenzen für die Wissenschaft'' Pressemitteilung "Die Wissenschaft müsse endlich ernsthafte Konsequenzen aus dem Fall Guttenberg ziehen, forderten Hochschulexperten auf dem 41. ZEIT FORUM WISSENSCHAFT in Berlin. Es dürfe nicht sein, dass der Doktorvater gleichzeitig der Erstgutachter einer Doktorarbeit sei, mahnte der Bielefelder Wissenschaftssoziologe Peter Weingart. Auch müssten die Universitäten der Inflation der Titel und deren Bestnoten dringend entgegen wirken." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 19. April 2011 * Bildungspflicht: Dekadente Leistungspflicht: Deutschland wo sind deine Vorbilder? Blogbeitrag vom 18.04.2011 23:32 Uhr "Der Titelwahn, wie jüngst durch unseren Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg eindrucksvoll inszeniert, ist bloß eine andere Variante dieses falschen Leistungsprinzips. Obgleich seiner besonderen Frechheit und Unverschämtheit wurde Guttenbergs Fehlverhalten von unserer Bundeskanzlerin nicht getadelt. Viel mehr griff Frau Merkel vermeintlich geschickt zu einem Argument, welches das gesamte Leistungsethos dieser scheinheiligen Gesellschaft ad absurdum führt: Sie habe immerhin einen Minister und keinen Wissenschaftler eingestellt." * DRradio / Dokumente und Debatten: [http://www.dradio.de/wir/dokumente/598458/ 41. ZEIT Forum der Wissenschaft - Nach Guttenberg: Was ist uns die Wissenschaft wert?] (Ulrich Blumenthal und Andreas Sentker, Moderation). Es diskutierten Sabine Kunst, Wolfgang Marquardt, Peter Weingart und Ernst-Ludwig Winnacker. Live-Übetragung aus der Berlin-Brandenburgischen Akademie der Wissenschaft, Berlin. Wiederholung 22.04.2011 im Deutschlandfunk. * Frankfurter Rundschau: Kolumne: Guttenberg als Farce (Oliver Reese) „'Wirkliche Besserung ist kaum absehbar.' Sätze wie diese finden sich im Vorwort der berüchtigten Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Jetzt, wo so ziemlich alles vorbei ist, habe ich zum ersten Mal einen Blick in das Vorwort einer vieldiskutieren Doktorarbeit geworfen. Ich gestehe, ich war sehr überrascht. Ja, Entschuldigung, es geht noch einmal um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, diese tragische Figur, der doch eigentlich nur getan hat, was der große Soziologe Georg Simmel längst vor seiner Zeit so pointiert aufgeschrieben hat: ,Der Adel arbeitet nicht, er beschäftigt sich.' Dank an meinen befreundeten Soziologie-Professor, der mich auf den Satz stößt – er selber kommt gerade von einem Workshop im Berliner Wissenschaftskolleg: 'Zur Rhetorik akademischer und politischer Selbstdarstellung: Der Fall Guttenberg.'" * Frankfurter Rundschau: ' ''Schnelle Kopistin (Kommentar von Christian Bommarius) "Auch darin unterscheidet sie sich von zu Guttenberg. Der hatte sieben Jahre für die Doktorarbeit benötigt. Koch-Mehrin hat nicht nur schneller geschrieben. Sie hat auch schneller abgeschrieben. Doch hat sich der eine wie die andere den Doktortitel offenbar nicht redlich erarbeitet, sondern rücksichtslos erschuftet." * '''kanal8: Filmprojekt: zu Guttenberg wieder zurück ins Rampenlicht "Ex-Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg kehrt zurück ins Rampenlicht - wenn auch nur im Film "Legend of Brothers". * klamm.de: Plagiatsaffäre: Helmut Schmidt wirft Guttenberg unüberlegtes Handeln vor (dts) "Nach Überzeugung des ehemaligen Bundeskanzlers Helmut Schmidt hat der zurückgetretene Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) bei der Plagiatsaffäre nicht überlegt gehandelt. 'Ich glaube, dass er sich nach Bekanntwerden des Plagiats sehr ungeschickt verhalten hat. Es war gewiss nicht klug, zunächst nur Fehler einzuräumen und erst ein paar Tage später auf den Doktortitel zu verzichten', sagte Schmidt dem 'Zeit'-Magazin." (Meldung annähernd gleich zu n-tv, Externer) * n-tv: Schmidt revidiert gute Meinung - Altkanzler über Guttenberg (AFP) "Altbundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt hat dem zurückgetretenen Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Ungeschick in der Plagiatsaffäre attestiert. 'Es war gewiss nicht klug, zunächst nur Fehler einzuräumen und erst ein paar Tage später auf den Doktortitel zu verzichten', sagte Schmidt der 'ZEIT'. 'Wir haben da einen unvermeidlichen Rücktritt schrittweise erlebt.' (annähernd gleich zu klamm.de, doch hier ausführlicher) * n-tv: ''Bericht erhebt schwere Vorwürfe'' "Im Vergleich zur Doktorarbeit von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg sei die Qualität aber nicht nur wegen des geringeren Anteils der Plagiate, sondern auch wegen deren Umsetzung ein andere. 'Wenn wir das mit der Tour de France vergleichen, dann können wir sagen, dass wir Koch-Mehrin des Dopings überführt haben, während Guttenberg auf einem Motorrad davongefahren ist', sagte ein Sprecher der Plattform. 'Aber Doping führt auch zur Disqualifikation.'" * SPIEGEL ONLINE: Koch-Mehrin soll seitenweise abgeschrieben haben (Oliver Tenkamp) "Plagiate seien über die gesamte Dissertation verteilt. Das lasse darauf schließen, 'dass die Textübernahmen kein Versehen waren, sondern bewusst getätigt wurden', heißt es bei VroniPlag Wiki, jener Seite, über die sich die anonymen Plagiatsjäger organisieren. Dort präsentieren sie die Ergebnisse - wie im Fall Guttenberg im GuttenPlag Wiki - auch als Strichcode, der auf einen Blick zeigt, wie umfangreich die Fundstellen sind. 'Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wurden auf 56 von 201 Textseiten (...) Plagiatsstellen dokumentiert', heißt es dort." * WELT ONLINE: Stoiber-Tochter schrieb ganze Kapitel bei mir ab (Jens Meyer-Wellmann) "Der Guttenberg, sagt Tanja Eisenblätter, der war ja im Grunde noch schlau. Das, was die Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß getan hat, sei im Vergleich mit dem Vorgehen des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers dagegen so dumm, dass man sich nur noch wundern könne." ___________________________________________________________________________________ 18. April 2011 *'ARD Mediathek: 'Ach, ist das schön! Guttenberg ist zurück in den Schlagzeilen...! hr1 Achtung Zudeick 18.04.2011 *'D NEWS:' Urheberrecht im Internet: Koordinationssystem gegen Plagiatoren (AFP/J, Jehnen) "Die jüngsten prominenten Plagiatsfälle lassen eine seit den Anfängen des Internets unbeantwortete Frage immer dringlicher werden'. '''Wie kann geistiges Eigentum im Internet geschützt und dort das Urheberrecht durchgesetzt werden? Seit gut einem Jahr zerbricht sich die Kommission 'Internet & Gesellschaft Co:llaboratory' den Kopf über das 'Urheberrecht für die digitale Welt'. Ihr Vorschlag: ein Koordinatensystem mit den beiden Achsen 'Kontrolle' und 'Kompensation'." *'FAZ: Eine neue Form des Charisma (Günter Bannas) "Das Verschwinden von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist - unabhängig von den Gründen seines Rücktritts - kennzeichnend. Bis vor wenigen Wochen noch erschien der Bundesminister der Verteidigung als CSU-Vorsitzender in spe, Ministerpräsident in spe, Bundeskanzler in spe. Illustrierte Zeitschriften und die Boulevardpresse hatten ihn populär gemacht. Er schien unangreifbar. Nun wird in den Reihen der Union über ihn gesprochen, als werde über graue Vergangenheit geredet, und der Eindruck wird vermieden, als sei ihm nachzuweinen. Restliche Erinnerungen wurden von den Folgen des Tsunami in Japan weggespült." *'''Frankfurter Rundschau: Der gekaufte Titel (Maurice Farrouh) "Eine satirische Internetplattform bietet akademische Titel vermeintlich zum Kauf an. Täglich fallen bis zu zehn Menschen darauf herein und schicken Anfragen. Die lustigsten stellt der Plattformbetreiber ins Netz. (...) Welche Titel sind am stärksten gefragt? Der Doktor, gefolgt vom Adelstitel. Auf Platz drei folgt das Abitur. Besonders viele Anfragen bekommen wir von Juristen." *'in Franken.de:' Guttenberg nochmal Minister - aber nur im Film "Jungfilmer ermöglichen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg noch einmal einen Auftritt als Verteidigungsminister - wenn auch nur auf der Leinwand. Im Film 'Legend of Brothers' spielt der Ex-Minister zusammen mit anderen Prominenten noch einmal sich selbst - zu Zeiten, als der CSU-Politiker noch als Minister unangefochten war." *'Krone at: 'Uni Wien überprüft Hahns Doktorarbeit nun doch "Die Universität Wien wird die Doktorarbeit von Johannes Hahn (ÖVP) nun doch prüfen. Das teilte die Uni am Montagabend mit. Ein Ergebnis sei in vier bis sechs Wochen zu erwarten. Ausgelöst wurde die Plagiatssuche durch die Debatten in Deutschland, wo vor wenigen Wochen Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wegen zu offensichtlichem Abschreiben zurücktreten musste." Krone.at verwechselt den auf [http://de.antiplagaustria.wikia.com/wiki/Initiative_Transparente_Wissenschaft_Wiki Initiative Transparente Wissenschaft dargestellten Barcode der Dissertation Mario-Max Schaumburg-Lippe (alias Max Wagner), der dem Gutachten von Stefan Weber (11.04.2011) nachgebildet ist, mit dem aktuellen Stand der Prüfung der Dissertation Hahn, die zu großen Teilen noch nicht analysiert ist, GuttenPlag] *'n-tv:' Guttenberg noch einmal Minister "Jungfilmer ermöglichen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg noch einmal einen Auftritt als Verteidigungsminister - wenn auch nur auf der Leinwand. Im Film 'Legend of Brothers' spielt der Ex-Minister zusammen mit anderen Prominenten noch einmal sich selbst - zu Zeiten, als der CSU-Politiker noch als Minister unumstritten war. " *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten:' Plagiat war keine Absicht (dpa/dapd) "Einen zentralen Widerspruch sähen die Wissenschaftler offenbar bei jenen 40 bis 50 Seiten, auf denen Guttenberg mehrere von ihm selbst in Auftrag gegebene Gutachten der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Bundestages referiere. Hier zitiere er über weite Strecken fast wörtlich, ohne es kenntlich zu machen. Da dies zeitlich gegen Ende der Arbeit geschehen sei, lasse es sich kaum mit Schusseligkeit erklären. Guttenberg sei das 'mögliche Ergebnis' der Prüfung seiner Doktorarbeit inzwischen mitgeteilt worden, meldete das Magazin weiter. Er habe bis 26. April Zeit, dazu schriftlich Stellung zu nehmen. Anfang Mai soll der Bericht der Uni fertig sein. Guttenberg und seine Anwälte wollen eine Veröffentlichung des Prüfberichts zulassen." *'RP ONLINE: 'Guttenberg bestreitet absichtliches Abschreiben (dapd) "Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg beharrt nach einem 'Spiegel'-Bericht darauf, dass seine Doktorarbeit kein absichtliches Plagiat sei. Das Hamburger Magazin berief sich auf eine an die Kommission der Universität Bayreuth gerichtete erste Stellungnahme des CSU-Politikers. Darin versichere er, viele Jahre an der Arbeit gesessen, in kurzen Abschnitten gearbeitet und die Übersicht verloren zu haben." *'rtv:' Nachtstudio ZDF: Auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit - Die Royals und wir "Hat das auch die Begeisterung für Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg begründet? War er als Politiker wirklich anders als seine bürgerlichen Kollegen? Wird man seine kindlichen Prägungen auch dann nicht los, wenn man sich dem Adel, z.B. durch unstandesgemäße Hochzeit entzieht? Und umgekehrt, bleiben einem die adligen Umgangsformen verschlossen, wenn man sie nicht von Kindesbeinen an in Schlössern, Internaten und Reitställen erlernt hat?" (Direkt im ZDF noch nicht vorhanden. Ärgerlich)---- *'Stern.de:' Wenn der Kauder mit der Berben... (Hans Peter Schütz) "Doch womit fielen diese beiden Kandidaten zuletzt auf? (...) Guttenberg machte sich mit hanebüchenen Aussagen über seinen erschwindelten Doktortitel zum Gespött. Bei dieser Konkurrenz hatte Lindner nichts zu befürchten." *'süddeutsche.de:' "Es ist ehrenvoller abzubrechen" FDP: Juli-Chef Lasse Becker im Gespräch (Das Interviw führt Maria Holzmüller): '''''sueddeutsche.de: "Wie beurteilen Sie selbst die Plagiatsaffären?" Becker'':' "Meine erste Reaktion im Gespräch mit meinem Doktorvater, nachdem die Plagiate in Guttenbergs Arbeit herauskamen, war: 'Drei Zeilen ohne Fußnote - das kann schon mal passieren.' Wer wirklich drin ist in seiner Doktorarbeit würde sich nie hinstellen und ausschließen, dass vielleicht ein paar Fußnoten fehlen. Das ist eigentlich das Ärgerlichste an der Guttenberg-Geschichte. Wenn man einen Artikel zwanzig Mal gelesen hat, dann kann es schon vorkommen, dass man einen Satz übernimmt und die Fußnote vergisst. Aber aus Versehen eineinhalb Seiten abschreiben? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Und das ist aus meiner Sicht das Glaubwürdigkeitsproblem bei Guttenberg." *'süddeutsche.de:' ''Verbraucherdemokratie "Die Deutschen vertrauen nicht mehr Politikern, sondern lieber unabhängigen Organisationen (...) Auch der Krieg in Libyen oder der Umgang mit der Plagiatsaffäre des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg spiegeln sich vermutlich in dem Ergebnis wieder: 63 Prozent der Befragten geben an, ihr Vertrauen in die Politik habe gerade in den letzten Jahren gelitten." *'Tagesspiegel:' Ortstermin: Verwegene Melange (Jost Müller-Neuhof mit Bericht vom Wissenschaftskolleg) "Die wissenschaftliche Rezeption seines Werks beschränkt sich auf ein Plagiatsurteil, für den Politiker und die öffentliche Person Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg könnte anderes gelten. (...) Wissenschaftler werden nicht Wissenschaftler, um schnell zu reagieren. Auch dies war bei Guttenberg anders, mit der strengen Kritik, die seinem Rücktritt vorausging, und jetzt, mit einem ersten Kolloquium am Wissenschaftskolleg Berlin, das Forscher und Journalisten am Montag im Grunewald zusammenführte. Das Thema traf auf kein unbefangenes Gremium, verantwortlich war Oliver Lepsius, derzeit Fellow und Staatsrechtsprofessor an der Uni Bayreuth in Nachfolge von Peter Häberle, des Doktorvaters des Ex-Ministers." *'Tauber Zeitung:' Ehingen als die Insel der Normalität (swp) "Um die Zukunft des Ex-Ministers von Guttenberg ist den beiden Kabarettisten nicht bange, 'denn notfalls kann er einen Copy-Shop aufmachen'. Die Kabarettisten spotteten über Manager und Abkassierer, Politiker sowie andere rechtschaffene Persönlichkeiten." ________________________________________________________________________________ Monatsmagazine April 2011 *'Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik' 4/2011: Guttenberg ff.: Aus Farce wird Ernst (Albrecht von Lucke) "Der ganze Umgang mit der 'Plagiatsaffäre' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs, der sich längst zu einem der größten Skandale der jüngeren Republikgeschichte ausgewachsen hat, stand von Anfang an unter einer Devise: die Wahl in Baden-Württemberg, Angela Merkels 'Schicksalswahl', zu gewinnen. Gerade nach dem Desaster der Union im Norden, der krachenden Wahlniederlage in Hamburg, wurde in der Causa Guttenberg alles dem Willen zum Machterhalt im Süden der Republik untergeordnet, koste es, was es wolle. Die Kollateralschäden dieses 'Schurkenstücks' im Vorfeld haben das Land jedoch bereits heute wesentlich stärker verändert als der Ausgang der Wahlen selbst.1 Als die schwarz-gelbe Regierung vor knapp anderthalb Jahren antrat, schmückte sie sich mit dem vermeintlichen Ehrentitel einer bürgerlichen Koalition. In der Plagiatsaffäre konnte man nun beobachten, was unter dieser Form der 'Bürgerlichkeit' tatsächlich zu verstehen ist: ein Regiment nach Gutsherrenart.(...)" 1 Vgl. Tissy Bruns, Popularität und Täuschung, in: „Der Tagesspiegel“, 23.2.2011." *'Cicero' - Magazin für politische Kultur: Populismus nach Gutsherrenart (Frank A. Meyer) "Der Fall Guttenberg schien schon fast vergessen, da macht der Freiherr durch seinen Streit mit der Uni Bayreuth wieder von sich reden. Cicero-Kolumnist Frank A. Meyer über eine besondere Spielart des Populismus." *'Forschung & Lehre: '''Der Fall zu Guttenberg ist Titelthema der Ausgabe 4/2011'.' Daraus: **'Forschung & Lehre:' ''Demut und Dolchstoß. Beobachtungen zur Rhetorik Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs (Heinrich Detering) "Die Sprache von Politikern wird meist als schablonenhaft empfunden, selbst dann, wenn sie versuchen, sich volksnah zu geben. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg schien hier eine Ausnahme zu sein, weil er für Geradlinigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit stand. Wer ihm auf die Spur kommen will, muss ins Detail gehen." Eine linguistische Analyse zur Rücktrittsrede von zu Guttenberg. Fazit: "Was hier suggeriert wird, ist kein Schuldbekenntnis, sondern eine Dolchstoßlegende. Ihr zufolge hat nicht der Minister unanständig gehandelt, etwa weil er gelogen und betrogen hätte, ohne Anstand sind vielmehr diejenigen, die ihm das vorwerfen." (...) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Äußerungen zur Plagiatsaffäre führen eine Sprache der Scheinheiligkeit." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Unbelehrbares Volk. Die Massenmedien, das Internet und die Bürger (Norbert Bolz) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wurde von den Medien als Popstar aufgebaut, war Umfragen zufolge lange Deutschlands beliebtester Politiker und Hoffnungsträger konservativer Politik. Welche Rolle spielten die Medien, die Politik, das Internet und die Bürger in den knapp zwei Wochen, die zum Rücktritt führten? Kann man hier von Medienmacht sprechen oder kommt sie bei den Bürgern an ihre Grenzen? (...) Die akademische Welt steht und fällt mit der wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit. Wer hier Erfolg haben will, darf ein Langweiler sein, aber niemals gegen die professionelle Korrektheit verstoßen. Er darf im Mainstream seines Fachs schwimmen, solange er sich an dessen Standards hält. Wer diese Erwartungen nicht erfüllen möchte oder kann, sollte der akademischen Welt fern bleiben. Aus akademischer Sicht ist der Fall Guttenberg sonnenklar: Es handelt sich um wissenschaftlichen Betrug, Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums. Guttenberg existiert nicht mehr in der akademischen Welt." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Standpunkt: Doktorwürde (Bernhard Kempen) "Mit Guttenbergs Rückzug von allen politischen Ämtern ist die Plagiatsaffäre für die Wissenschaft keineswegs erledigt. Nachdem die Universität Bayreuth den Doktorgrad rasch entzogen hatte, prüft sie nun, inwieweit sich der Ex-Minister einer vorsätzlichen Täuschung schuldig gemacht hat. Dass eine offensichtlich aus Versatzstücken zusammengeschusterte Arbeit vom Erst- und Zweitgutachter eines 'summa cum laude' für würdig befunden wurde, bleibt rätselhaft und wird von vielen Wissenschaftlern, insbesondere aber von einer kritischen Öffentlichkeit, nicht verstanden" (...) "Kurpfuscher und Blender, die akademische Grade entwerten und deren legitime Träger diskreditieren, gehören in die Schranken gewiesen. Sie sind Sargnägel des wichtigsten Gutes, das die Wissenschaft besitzt: ihre Glaubwürdigkeit und Seriosität." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft. Wie die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft „gute wissenschaftliche Praxis“ sichern will (Kirsten Hüttemann) "Seit Ende der 1990er Jahre beschäftigt sich die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft intensiv mit wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten und der Sicherung der wissenschaftlichen Selbstkontrolle. Welche Rolle spielt in diesem Zusammenhang der 'Ombudsmann'? Wie steht es um die Akzeptanz der Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft? Wie erfolgreich sind diese Maßnahmen?" **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/der_entzug_des_doktorgrades_46556.html Der Entzug des Doktorgrades. Aus der Perspektive des Wissenschaftsrechts] (Christian von Coelln) "Die Plagiatsaffaire Guttenberg ist auch und besonders unter juristischen Gesichtspunkten von Interesse. Nach welcher Rechtsgrundlage kann eine Universität einen Doktorgrad aberkennen? Kann einem zu Recht Promovierten wegen eines späteren Fehlverhaltens im Privatleben der Titel aberkannt werden?" **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/ein_sargnagel_fuer_die_demokratie_46555.html Ein „Sargnagel für die Demokratie“? Anspruch und Wirklichkeit im Fall zu Guttenberg] (Volker Kronenberg) "Einer der 'Höhepunkte' in der Affaire Guttenberg war die Aussage der Bundeskanzlerin, sie habe keinen wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter, sondern einen Verteidigungsminister bestellt. Ein Rückblick auf die Reaktionen der politischen Öffentlichkeit und die Rolle der Medien." **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/entweder_oder_46336.html Entweder – oder? Politik und Wissenschaft aus der Sicht Ciceros] (Arnd Morkel) "Das aktuelle Tagesgeschehen, gekennzeichnet durch 'Breaking news' im Minutentakt, bietet oft gerade einmal die Zeit für kurzfristige Reaktionen und Perspektiven. Dabei meint man, die heutigen Probleme seien einzigartig und Erfahrungen aus Politik und Denken früherer Epochen wären für die Gegenwart irrelevant. Die Analyse von Ciceros Einstellung zu der Spannung von privatem und öffentlichem Leben, genauer von Politik und Praxis, vita activa und vita contemplativa, zeigt, wie überraschend aktuell vermeintlich 'altes' Denken sein kann." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Aberkannt und abgetreten. Eine Chronik der Plagiatsaffaire **'Forschung & Lehre:' Desaster. Aus Presse und Briefen "Die Plagiatsaffaire um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat zahlreiche Reaktionen ausgelöst. Die Zitate aus der Presse sowie von Hochschullehrern (hier anonym) zeigen, wie sehr es dabei um den Kern der Glaubwürdigkeit von Politik und Wissenschaft ging." *'Journalist / TU Dortmund:' Forschung zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" Max Ruppert und Julius Reimer haben die Diskussion um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wissenschaftlich genutzt und veröffentlichen nun ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" in einem Fachmagazin.'' Kommentar PlagDoc: Anders als die Vorabmeldung suggeriert, kam die Anregung für eine Umfrage von mir. Unsere Argumente, die ich im Gespräch mit Max Ruppert äußerte, haben es wohl leider nicht mehr in den Artikel geschafft. Trotzdem ganz interessant. Artikel ist jetzt online:'' GuttenPlag Wiki - Der Ex Minister und sein Schwarm ['''''Kommentar Externer zum Artikel und zu PlagDoc: Was allerdings auch den Prinzipien wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit widerspricht. Ruppert und Reimer schmücken sich mit fremden Federn, das ist ein unbestreit- und unwiderlegbarer Fakt - und so fängt Plagiieren gaaanz harmlos an, indem man - hier - einfach mal den Initiator "vergisst" und ihm das Urheberrecht einfach stiehlt.] *'Soziologie '(Zeitschrift der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Soziologie; Bd. 40, Nr. 2): Editorial noch kein Direktlink möglich (Georg Vobruba) "Ein Politiker, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, hat in seiner Dissertation hemmungslos abgekupfert (...) Einige [Stellen M4L] hat er leicht verfremdet. Anders als wortgleich übernommene Textstellen spricht dies kaum widerlegbar für direkt vorsätzliche Täuschung (...) Und alle, die Befürchtungen bezüglich des Verhältnisses zwischen dem Autor und dem Gutachter der Dissertation hegen, mag die folgende Spekulation beruhigen: Vielleicht hat der Doktorvater an seinem Gutachten so viel Anteil wie der Autor, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, an seiner Arbeit. (...) Kopieren mag durch das Internet einfacher geworden sein. Aus fremden Texten wurde immer schon geklaut, nur war früher das Aufdecken schwieriger. (...) Jetzt reicht ein wenig Augenmaß und die Eingabe auffälliger Textteile in Google. Das Risiko erwischt zu werden, ist größer geworden." *'Unzensiert': Vom Scheitern des Überfliegers (Erik Lehnert) ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie hier entnehmen. Press Review (English) The English press review can be found here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre bis zum Rücktritt finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Pressespiegel zu verwandten Themen Die Universität Bayreuth in der 'Causa Guttenberg' Presse und Meinungen zur Rolle der Universität Bayreuth finden Sie hier. Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Aprilscherze Aprilscherze, die sich mit Guttenberg, seinem Rücktritt und den Plagiaten auseinandersetzen, finden Sie hier. Rund um Guttenberg ausgewählte weitere Pressemitteilungen zu Guttenberg finden Sie (demnächst) hier. 'Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft' Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten Einen Pressespiegel zu weiteren Plagiatsfällen und wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten finden Sie hier. Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten (Materialsammlung) Es sind weitere Materialien zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten von uns zusammengestellt worden (Forschungen, Richtlinien und Urteile). Diese finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net '''- Guttenberg "IKARUS" * '''freenet-Lexikon Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * journalist online: '''Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Dass die Initiative zum Thema vom Gründer des GuttenPlag-Wikis ausging, haben die beiden "vergessen", zu erwähnen - soweit zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" der beiden Autoren, siehe im Pressespiegel, Monatsmagazine April ... * '''sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. *'Universität Bayreuth:' Eine Chronologie Eine Zusammenstellung seitens der Universität zur Plagiats-Affäre Guttenberg (PDF) - bislang ohne Angaben zur Feststellung des Betrugs bzw. der Täuschung. Siehe auch **Der interne Ablauf an der Universität Bayreuth **Die am häufigsten gestellten Fragen und wie die Universität Bayreuth darauf antwortet **Die Richtlinien der Universität Bayreuth bei wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten **Die Promotionsordnung der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät **Eine Zusammenstellung der rechtlichen Grundlagen (z.T. in Auszügen) **Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg stimmt einer Veröffentlichung des Kommissionsberichts zu Kategorie:pressespiegel